


Darkness at Noon

by Azbiel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Xander Centric, xander/cordy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azbiel/pseuds/Azbiel
Summary: title | Darkness at Noonchapter | 1/1rating | pgcharacters/pairings | Xander-centric. Xander/cordysummary |the magic of the moment was lost on him.notes | I was playing the drabble game with my friend and this sort of turned up and then it got edited by the  wonderful linara who we should all thank. Also i think this turned out just how i wanted. :) first fic in forever so go easy on me!





	Darkness at Noon

'Get lost and then get found'

Warm blood flowed inside him every which way, pulsing all the way to his beating heart. Inside him, the rhythm was heavy and slow. Around him, the magic of the moment was lost on him as he looked up at the sky. There were snowflakes, billions of them. They made their way to the ground, covering it in white.

He just burrowed deeper into the sleeping bag, feeling nothing. Whatever he should be feeling, it wasn't happening. He was avoiding it.

Maybe it was just the knowledge that inside his home there was a lack of warmth and probably a worst chill than out here. The screaming parents, always in a row; the drunk uncles; and oh, let’s not forget the snarky cousins. Everybody just taking up space and air, filling the room with hate. He didn’t want to be part of that.

Laying on the ground, numbingly watching the snow fall, seemed like the better option He had been awake for a while, trying not to think about the day ahead - dark and empty, full of memories of hollow multicolored twinkling lights. It left him feeling empty. Even now it was dark. The snow did not deceive him. Almost noon and still not one ray of sunlight shone through the darkness. That same darkness filled every part of him, the air he breathed, the blood pumping in his veins; it let him know he was truly expendable. It put him on edge. Christmas afternoon, and his parents, uncles, and snarky cousins had yet to notice his absence.

Breathing the cold air, his eyes misted.

Footsteps.

“Hey, loser.” Her shoe stopped against his shoulders, and he directed his eyes towards her blurry form. “Figures you'd be freezing out here like the weirdo you are.”

That's when he started feeling again.

“Cordy.” The small smile slipped on his face. He hadn’t meant for it to happen. “Nothing to worry about. Your vengeful wrath is still a few degrees lower.” It was his way of saying thanks.

“As if I ever worried...” She held something in her arms. A coat. It seemed pretty nice and one could tell it was expensive. “My Jimmy Choo’s are getting covered by wet snow Harris. Move over, or do you really want to know what happens if this continues?” She pushed with her shoe as he inched over and made space for her to squeeze in. She didn't waste a second to burrow in, and then -there she was, right there, arm to arm with him. He could feel her warmth, her blood and her heart pounding away rapidly.

It was nice to know he could still make her heart do that. He smirked. “God forbid the snotty designer shoes get ruined." But he said it with a wide smile on his lips. Their eyes met, and he believed the warmth in hers was intended to be seen only by him. “Feel free to get frisky.”

“In your dreams, donut boy.” She gave a slight shove before putting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm tightly around him. The snow seemed whiter and somehow made the darkness brighter. He began to let himself be deceived. “I'll hate you again tomorrow. It’s Christmas, you know.”

He pulled her closer. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> moved from lj to here


End file.
